User talk:Drake178/Khrynia Test Page
I'd be happy to help reformat the character pages to this new style once it is finalized. Only problem is that the current character pages don't specify the "final" accessories. Seattlebrian 13:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Drake, Merthos and I can help with those. Merthos/Drake know the Xbox version back to front and I know the PC version back to front, so don't fret it we'll help fill in the final weapons/accessories. Not every character has final accessories, around 10-15 characters have a single final accessory and only a handful have two final accessories. Final Weapons on PC I can give you most of them off the top of head if they aren't listed, and Drake/Merthos should be able to help with the Xbox version. Mikeyakame 13:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I just know it is a bunch of pages to change, so I thought I would offer to help with the grunt work. :D Seattlebrian 13:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :As soon as Merthos is done with all the art templates i think you can go ahead. The only problem as i see it now is that not all characters that can learn a Mystic art tree can learn the relevant Arcana, and right now there's no option to disable that. If we're just using them for unique leaders, that's fine (although try as i might i've never managed to learn RW with Violet). As for final accessories the highest hp acc is probably final for everyone, same with Black Belt or Snievan's Belt for combat route leaders. Alternately we can put up another setcion there with "Unique accessories (will not be replaced)" and change Final to the max stat ones and the note to "(will only be upgraded with Unique accessories)". That might just clutter up the section though, i won't insist on listing Finals if they're not unique. Drake178 16:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Really? I thought everybody can learn the Arcana when they have the required mystic art. Every simple monster can use it when they manage to get one of the required combinations. Well, I never tried with any generic leader, they are useless on the XBOX anyway. Apart from that, do we all agree on the current layout? - Merthos 18:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I do, and having slept on it i don't think putting down max stat accessories as final is a good idea, so i'd rather just stick with how it is now and only list the unique ones. Drake178 06:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Parameter Bonus are a fixed percentage like Effect bonus', so varies will do fine for now I guess. We'll find the Parameter Bonus table by accident one day no doubt and they'll be fixed up! I'll try and locate it when i'm not head down figuring out Item / Customization / Upgrade data! They are either in their own small table (probably 20 or so members) or are part of the character upgrade/data structs. Either Drake or I will come up with something though, though probably more likely him unless I come across it by accident! Mikeyakame 08:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I was going to say it'll be you because it's probably an effect. But i'll definitely be the one to track it down and figure out how it works (and where it comes from) once we do find it :P Drake178 08:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure it is a fixed percentage for all. See my comments on Caedmon. His stat increase seems to be tied to his learned skills. Seattlebrian 07:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem i see with that approach is that some (most?) leaders only get a single stat not a sum divided among multiple ones. It can still be skill-based though, so you're not necessarily wrong, but you'd need to provide more than a single sample to go by. Drake178 08:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC)